Epi 27 Kidnapped
by KingofSlugterra
Summary: This is a series of challenges which will not only test my skill, but my faith and other principles


The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 27 "Kidnapped"

I was overjoyed with my new family that God had given me, a wife, a daughter and 2 sons, I couldn't be happier, but soon one of the greatest challenges I would have to face and almost bring me to my knees.

Theme song

When me and my family went for a family walk around Slugterra for a family event, but I soon would regret ever walking the path we took. When we headed back to the palace, the cave that we usually took was blocked and we had to take a detour around to reach the castle entrance. We went through a wide, shallow valley to reach our destination, but we began to hear rocks tumbling and falling, as if someone were following us unseen. We all armed ourselves and got into a circle. Before we even had time to react, we were all knocked out by sleeping darts. When I woke up, I found myself in a cave with these strange vines that went from the ground into the walls, but they were the size of trees, almost like they were tubes!

A transmission came through my com channel on my wrist from a man with a hood and had some kind of crossbow blaster on his wrist and was armed with many different slugs. I asked him for his name and where he took my family, he replied "I am Sureshot and I have a challenge for you so you can prove to me that you are the best of the best." "I have no time for games. If you want proof of my abilities, then watch the footage of my fighting against every villain that me and my team have taken down!" I told him. "I don't believe in cameras, they can be faked." He said."Fine I'll do you stupid challenge, but you have to swear that when I finish you have to release my wife and children, because if you don't, I'll rip of your face, cook your heart and feed it to my dog!" I exclaimed furiously. He began to laugh and replied "I'll give you your family, I'm a man of my word, but getting me won't be easy, oh yeah, and every slug that you fire, then it is taken away from for the rest of the challenge_s._" He said, making sure that I heard that it was challenge_s_. I began to walk through the cave, when the pipes began to move! Since slugs would be taken away from me I decided to use them only when necessary and use melee weapons instead.

I began to run silently because I didn't want to disturb the "creatures" which were in the cave because I wanted to get through the challenges as fast as I could. The pipes began to move even more so I activated my arms for silent walk, which was an upgrade that Redhook and Quentin gave us so our arms could make us walk silently on any surface. Once I reached the end of the tunnel, I found a pool of some kind of green liquid, which didn't look to friendly to swim in. The only way to get across was to step on floating rock platforms that sank when I stepped on them. I packed my arms, to make them lighter and smaller, but once I began to step on the rocks 3 strange metal birds came from nowhere and began to attack me. I shot and ran, but no single slug could touch them, until I fired the fusion shot on one and knocked it down into the water where it was eaten by the weird fish that lived there. I took out the other 2 and got to the other side with only a few scratches. Because I had fired 6 slugs in the fusion shots, they were taken away from me, by being swept up by the floor before I could catch them.

Since I had a few of each kind of slug, having the right slug wouldn't really be a problem. The next challenge, I found myself in a war room with a large round table-like thing that showed holograms and other things. My next challenge would be to prepare a group of robot soldiers to fight against a force much greater than themselves and outnumbered. The opposite side had mecabeasts, but I still had a good idea for using that to my advantage. I ordered stun rods to be hidden right in front of my troops and for the robots to be armed with short ranged heavy weapons and hand-to-hand combat. I transferred programs and lessons from my school about fighting to increase the robots skill in fighting. When the battle began and the mecabeasts were right in front of my forces, they picked up the stun rods and deactivated the mecabeasts making them go crazy and out of control going all over the place. When the enemies' rides were acting like wild bulls, my forces destroyed the entire enemy force with the shots from the short-range heavy weapons and finished off any survivors with melee weapons. A hidden door opened, when my robots had won and so I continued on with my challenges.

The next challenge was one of the hardest, one that my neither my skill nor power could do to help me. Sureshot told me that when I opened the door, a grand piano would drop on my wife and a whole truck full of bricks and pipes would be dropped on 40 regular people and that I could only save one. As soon as I opened the door, I ran for the civilians and caught all the supplies, then shot an Arachnet slug to catch the piano, but I was too late. The piano gained too much speed and crashed right on top of my wife! I ran to her and began to cry, but once I got close enough, a trigger went off and a bomb exploded and robotic parts went all over the place. It wasn't my wife; it was just a cyborg of her.

A trap door opened on the floor and I fell down it until I landed in a target practice room. Some targets were travelling in circles, other popped up and down, and some required specific slugs and some shots had to be done by accomplishing trickshots. That challenge cost me many slugs, but I shot every target hard and center and so went to my final challenge, but little did I know that it would be the hardest I had ever faced so far.

I entered a dark room with a large ring in the center lighted like a boxing ring, except 4 times bigger. I entered it, only to find my children and wife under some kind of hypnotism and blasters ready! "Guys what are you doing?" I asked them. "Kill him." Anna said softly, but coldly. At those words my children and wife began to fire at me and attack me. This challenge was difficult, because I wasn't able to knock them out with any of my slugs, nor any methods of punching, or subduing (chocking to pass out). Then I remembered my Hypnogrif slug, that maybe Sureshot had hypnotized them with a Hypnogrif goul. The only two ways to break the hypnosis was either to shoot them with another Hypnogrif goul, or shoot them with a Healer slug to break the dark hypnosis (the strength of a regular Hypnogrif would not match the goul's power). Since the Hypnogrif was too risky to use and my blaster was low on energy, I shot my Soniken slug and "Doc" and revived my children and wife from the goul's evil spell of hypnotism.

I hugged and kissed my family and they embraced me in their warm hands of love. Now it was time to find Sureshot, but that would be easier than I thought. We were sucked through a tube outside, before a great stone with Sureshot on top of it. I shot Ramstone at him, but he was protected by a bubble deflector shield. "That little trick won't work on this shield, my friend." He said chuckling, but wasn't done yet! Even though my slugs didn't work, my fusion shot had never failed me. I loaded my Inkdevil and Soniken slugs into my 2 backup pistol blasters and watched as the combined forces of the Inkdevil and Soniken destroyed the shield in an enourmas explosion and blasted him far, far away.

Finally I had rescued my family from the villain Sureshot, but I knew it wouldn't be the last time I would see him if he survived that flight and landing and later I would learn that he did, barely surviving such a blast. The important thing was that we were all safe and sound, so we finally went back to my palace for a different family activity. Finally we were all together again, as one big happy family, I was over hoyed when I hugged my saved family in my arms, and I will never forget that day.


End file.
